


Baked In Love

by C_nan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Baking, F/F, Hufflepuff Kara Danvers, Quidditch, Slytherin Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, house elves being cute, i just wanted to write a cute hogwarts fluff fic and here we are, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_nan/pseuds/C_nan
Summary: Lena Luthor just want's to give her girlfriend, Kara Danvers, a proper celebration.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161





	Baked In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Supercorp fic!! I poured my heart and soul into this, so I hope y'all like it!!

Lena was never a fan of Quidditch, but watching her girlfriend—Hufflepuff captain and star chaser—weave her way through the other players with ease was enough to keep Lena’s attention on the field. The cold winter breeze bit at Lena’s hands and the cloak she wore did nothing to block the rest of her body from the cold. She buried her chin in Kara’s Hufflepuff scarf, taking in the familiar scent of cinnamon rolls. 

Sam and Winn huddled around her to preserve warmth, their breathes coming out in puffs of condensed air. James stood, clutching the railing, enraptured in the game and unaffected by the cold.

“Come on Kara,” he yelled as she broke through the crowd of players, heading straight towards Leslie, the Slytherin keeper. Lena held her breath in anticipation, eyes glued on Kara.

Leslie darted between the three hoops in a vain attempt to keep Kara from scoring. She flew fast, but Kara flew faster, aiming at the first available hoop and scoring yet another ten points for Hufflepuff.

The crowd erupted in a deafening cheer, stomping their feet, resembling a stampede of thresterals. Lena couldn’t help but add her own voice in the roaring of cheers. 

“You really suck at being a Slytherin,” Winn told Lena once the noise died down. 

Lena had no time to answer, for the Slytherin stands broke into their own set of cheers. Lena looked back towards the field, her eyes drawn to Mike, who sped above the stands, holding the snitch with an outstretched arm for all to see. She shot a sympathetic glance to Kara, who’s eyes were glued to the scoreboard. A smile crawled across Kara’s face as the Slytherin cheers died down. Lena followed her gaze, a smile of her own forming.

Slytherin may have caught the snitch, but Kara and the other Hufflepuff chasers earned enough points to beat Slytherin by ten points. 

Lena wasted no time, pushing through the exhilarated crowd of Hufflepuffs and practically sprinting down the stairs. She wanted to congratulate Kara in person before her team whisked her away to throw one of their parties that always lasted well into the night. 

She reached the last step just in time to see Barry hoist Kara onto his shoulders. 

“Kara!” She yelled as loud as she could, the Hufflepuff cheers roaring loud behind her. Kara glanced back and gave Lena a smile that could outshine the sun. Lena’s insides melted and heat rose to her cheeks. Kara never failed to have that effect on her. Kara’s smile was accompanied by her hands that formed into a heart. 

Lena made a heart of her own before Kara turned to face forward, cheering with her teammates. Lena watched them go, her face pulling into a frown and her shoulders slumping.

“What's with the long face?” Sam appeared by her side.

“It’s nothing.” Lena waved off Sam’s concern. 

Sam, not convinced, follows Lena’s line of sight. Her face broke into a sly grin. “Oh, I see.”

“See what?” Winn and James appeared at their side. Winn raised his eyebrows in question.

“Lena didn’t get to give Kara a celebratory kiss,” Sam said, earning herself a punch to the shoulder and a piercing glare from Lena.

“Oh. Well, I can sneak you into the party if you’d like,” Winn said.

“A Slytherin crashing a Hufflepuff party?” Lena asked. “That doesn’t seem like the best course of action.” She kept her eyes trained on the castle, her face burning. “I’ll wait, it's not like I haven’t before.”

Sam, Winn, and James looked at eachother then Lena before bursting into laughter.

—

Lena spent the rest of the day keeping her mind off of Kara by playing wizard chess with Sam and studying in the library. When night fell, she parted from her friends to start on her Head Girl duties. Those of which included patrolling the hall for students out after curfew. 

Lena usually enjoyed the task, for she had time to plan her schedule for the next day, but that night, her brain thought not of schedules. It was too focused on a certain blonde. Lena tried to deny her brain access to thoughts of Kara, but after walking down the same hall three times, she gave in. Images of Kara flying around and the little smiles and winks she would send Lena’s way every so often assaulted Lena’s mind, bringing a smile to her lips.

Thinking of Kara made Lena regret her decision to reject Winn’s offer. She would endure the boisterous party atmosphere if it meant seeing her girlfriend. Sighing, she knew the moment was past. Her legs, however, didn't get the memo and pulled her towards the kitchens and inevitably the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room.

A mix of laughter and music could be heard from behind the barrel. Lena contemplated sneaking in. It’s not like she hasn't before. But during those times, there wasn’t a party and she could get by undetected. Now…

Lena’s eyes drifted towards the kitchens, an idea forming. She couldn’t get to Kara undetected with the party going around, but she could lure her to the kitchens…

Lena, mind made up, finished her Head Girl duties at record speed, then retracted back to the kitchens. Stepping behind the fruit painting, a small chorus of voices met her. 

“Ms. Luthor!” Pommey nudged her way through the small crowd of night-shift house-elves. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” She glanced behind Lena. “Where is Ms. Danvers?”

Her question brought another onslaught of voices from the other house elves, all glancing around with curious eyes. 

A fond smile found Lena’s lips as she remembered all the times Kara had drug her there when they were supposed to be studying. The house-elves loved Kara’s infectious optimism and radiating smile almost as much as Lena did.

“She’s not with me, unfortunately,” Lena said, crossing the room to the assorted array of pots and pans that sat on shelves against the wall. The house-elves tried to hide their disappointment, only grumbling a little. Lena just laughed. “Don’t worry, she will be here soon. I just need help before I call for her.” 

The house-elves rushed to her side.

“I need a blanket,” Lena said, retrieving a bowl from one of the shelves. “One that is big enough to sit two.”

Half of the elves disappeared with a crack and returned seconds later, assaulting Lena with an abundance of blankets. Laughing, she thanked each elf in turn, setting the blankets aside. 

“I now need someone to help me with a cake.”

The elves tripped over themselves in a rush to find supplies. Soon, Lena had a row of ingredients and an army of eager elves. 

“Let's get baking.”

An hour later, Lena, covered in flower and chocolate, pulled the cake out of the oven, a self-satisfied smile on her face. She cut the cake into even pieces and sat it on the table closest to the fireplace. 

Lena swept the cake debris off of her as Pommey asked, “Are you ready for Ms. Danvers?”

“Yes, please,” Lena said, grabbing a blanket, spreading it in front of the fireplace. “You have all been an amazing help. Thank you.” Lena plucked the cake off the table and settled it next to her as she sat on the comfy fabric. The heat from the fire licked her face as she sighed in content. 

Pommey disappeared with a small pop as the other houselves broke into excited whispers. 

Lena waited, her heart thumping hard in her chest, hoping Kara would like the surprise. She had never done anything like this before. Normally Kara instigated all things romantic. Minutes passed as slow as hours, as Lena watched the door, ideas filling her head on what she could’ve done to make the night better. 

When the door finally opened, Lena’s heart crawled into her throat and a wave of self-doubt washed over her.

The sight of Kara--although looking like she just came from wrestling a pixie, her hair sticking up at odd angles and her tie crooked--banished all the negative thoughts from Lena’s mind. Kara would appreciate anything Lena would do because she was Kara. Sweet, lovable Kara who Lena loved. 

Also, it helped that food was involved. 

“Pommey, as much as I love you guys, I can’t stay for long. James challenged me to a game of exploding snap and-“ Kara spotted Lena, effectively cutting off whatever she was about to say. Her face broke into a smile that nearly stopped Lena’s heart. “Lena, what are you doing here?”

The house-elves greeted Kara with as much enthusiasm as they did Lena if not more, clamoring over each other as if Kara were a celebrity. To the house-elves, she was. 

“She made a cake!” one yelled. Kara’s eyes found Lena’s once more, her expression eager.

“I thought I’d treat you to a more civilized celebration.” Lena patted the space next to her. One by one, the house-elves disappeared to give the girls privacy. Though, not before they received high-fives from Kara as she made her way to Lena. 

“I’ll have you know, Hufflepuff is the most civilized of houses,” Kara said as she sat. 

Lena scoffed, knocking her shoulder against Kara’s. “Tell that to the Butterbeer stain.”

Kara groaned, looking down at the dark stain that covered the midsection of her sweater. “I just had this washed.” Kara rubbed at the spot. 

Lena laughed, grabbing Kara’s hands, pulling her down onto the blanket. “Congratulations on the win. You were amazing.”

“Well, I couldn’t look bad in front of you.”

“Never.”

Lena turned away from Kara and sat back in the Quidditch player's firm embrace. Strong arms wrapped around her as Kara’s chin rested on Lena’s shoulder. Sitting there with Kara, Lena couldn’t imagine any better way to celebrate. Lena turned her head to capture Kara’s lips. The kiss felt warm and soft and perfect. It was everything Lena could've asked for. 

Kara pulled back entirely too soon, leaving Lena to groan in protest and try in vain to recapture Kara’s lips. 

Kara smirked, releasing her hold to swipe at Lena’s nose. “Looks like I’m not the only messy one.” Kara held up a flour covered finger. Lena’s face burned as Kara laid a small peck on her lips, then left their romantic bubble to crawl towards the cake. 

Grabbing a slice and shoving it into her mouth, Kara made a sound of delight. “This is so good!” Kara’s eyes found Lena’s. The tenderness Lena saw in Kara’s gaze sent a flutter of butterfly’s loose in Lena’s stomach. “I couldn’t ask for better company”--Kara took another bite--”or cake.”

Lena’s heart melted in her chest as she watched Kara devour two pieces in less than a minute. 

No, Lena was not a fan of Quidditch, but she was a fan of her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment and kudos (constructive criticism is appreciated)!! Also, if you wanna talk through Tumblr, you can find me at c-nan!


End file.
